


The Love Palace

by AliceInKinkland



Category: American Pie (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 34, awkward dirty talk, awkward teenage sexual escapades, probably the weirdest porn I have yet been inspired to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInKinkland/pseuds/AliceInKinkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I said to myself, someday another queer girl is going to watch American Pie and want to double-click her mouse (or, y’know, stroke her salami; girls come in many varieties, pun definitely intended) to adorkable Alyson Hannigan and too-cool-for-a-prom-date Natasha Lyonne getting it on, and she should not discover, the way I did, a complete lack of such material. I just want a little queer girl wish fulfillment in my straight boy wish fulfillment movie, dammit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Palace

**Author's Note:**

> I feel obliged to point out that if I could give Michelle some sex advice, I would tell her it's generally a good idea to ask people before calling them names in bed. And, of course, that having your prom date wear two condoms at once is super not a good solution to premature ejaculation issues.

“Band girl.” Michelle looks up from where she is crouched in front of her locker, trying to cram four textbooks, five notebooks, two folders of sheet music, and one flute into her backpack. In front of her stands…Jessica? Michelle is pretty sure that’s her name. They’ve definitely had some classes together over the years.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” the girl asks.

Michelle nods brightly. “Sure!”

“Do you ever masturbate? You know, shine your diamond? Butter your muffin?”

Michelle grins. It occurs to her that maybe this is some kind of trap, that maybe people will be laughing at her tomorrow, but she doesn’t ever have to see most of these people again after next week, so it hardly seems worth it to pass up the chance to talk about sex with someone. “Every day! Sometimes more than once. In fact, this one time, at—”

“God, that’s a relief. I was talking to my friend, and she’s maybe going to have sex for the first time on prom night, and she’s never actually flossed her clam. It’s nice to know some girls in this school aren’t so uptight.”

“I always figure everyone does it really, but they’re just too embarrassed to say anything,” Michelle says, looking back up at Jessica. “I mean, you do it, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah. But Vicky…I don’t know. She really might not.”

Michelle gets up and puts on her stuffed backpack. She smiles conspiratorially at Jessica. “OK, so how do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Get yourself off! What’s your favourite way to come?”

Jessica leans in closer to Michelle. “Not so loud, OK?” She looks around the now-deserted hallway. “I have a vibrator, actually,” she whispers. “I bought it from that place downtown, the Love Palace, a couple years ago. They totally didn’t care that I was sixteen. One of my finest purchases.” She smiles.

Michelle feels her eyes widen. “Wow! I’ve always wanted one, but I was too worried about getting caught, because this one time, at band camp, this one girl told us about when she went into a sex shop, and she tried to buy a dildo, and then the guy asked her for ID, and she was so scared she almost pissed herself, but I told her maybe the guy would have been into that, since maybe that’s the kind of guy who would work in a sex shop, and—wait. We’re both 18 now, so that wouldn’t even be a problem, would it? Are you 18?”

“Yeah?”

“Want to show me the Love Palace?”

“Now?”

“Yes! Come on, it’ll be so much fun.” Michelle tugs lightly on Jessica’s arm.

Jessica shrugs. “Sure. Whatever. It’s not like I have anything better to do. Just don’t talk about this stuff so loudly where, like, teachers can hear.”

Right. Michelle sometimes forgets how loud she’s being when she’s talking about something she really likes. Like band. Or sex. Oh well. Soon these teachers will never see her again, either.

* * *

Jessica isn’t sure what made her decide to go on an impromptu sex toy shopping trip with the red-headed band geek from her Spanish class. Maybe it is just the fact that she didn’t have any other plans. But also, when all your guy friends want to talk about is their dicks and your girl friends are too embarrassed to even say the word clitoris, there’s something nice about hearing another girl openly admit that she touches herself.

If this girl doesn’t stop with the camp stories soon, though, Jessica is going to start to really regret this little excursion.

“Jessica?”

Oh shit, was she asking a question? “Yeah?”

“OK, so your name _is_ Jessica. I’m Michelle, in case you weren’t sure. So Jessica, are you going to prom with anyone?”

“Nah. I like to keep my options open.”

“Cool! That’s so cool. I’m going with Jim Levenstein, since I figure, I really want to get laid, and that seems like a pretty done deal.”

Jessica smirks. “Have you heard about his…”

“Webcam incident? Yeah. So that means I just have to make sure he lasts, and I know he’ll be ready to go, right? I mean, I think so, right? This’ll actually only be my fourth time.”

Jessica whistles, impressed. “Let me guess—the other times were at band camp?”

“Well yeah. That’s mostly where I’ve learned about sex.” She tilts her head and looks at Jessica. “It’s funny, the way things are going, by the time I graduate high school I’ll have had sex with a few guys but no girls. I kind of wish I'd been with at least one of each. I got so close this one time, at band camp, but two guys saw us when we were still just touching boobs through our shirts.” Michelle kicks the sidewalk with her pink Keds, looking frustrated at the memory.

Jessica feels her face flushing. Lower down, she’s having other reactions, reactions which make her glad she wore a padded bra today and extra glad she doesn’t have to worry about unexpected boners. Fuck, how is she supposed to respond to that? She looks up to see the neon hearts and covered windows of the Love Palace. “Here we go,” she says to Michelle, not quite meeting her eyes, and pushes the door open.

* * *

Michelle knows she’s staring, but she doesn’t care. It’s OK to stare at things in a store, right? And to maybe let your mouth hang open a little more than necessary? Because, wow. This is like every porno she’s watched late at night on the family computer, and the time she found all those leather things in her friend's mom’s sock drawer, and that one time, at band camp, when she learned that edible underwear is a thing that exists.

She picks up a pair of handcuffs and dangles them around one finger. “I really want to meet someone who wants me to use these on them,” she says, turning to where Jessica is cautiously examining an especially veiny and realistic dildo. “I guess I could bring them on prom night, but I feel like they’d be too much for Jim, at least for now.” But wow, now that she’s holding them in her hands, she’s burning to test them out. Maybe if she keeps asking Jessica questions…it’s a long shot, but Michelle feels emboldened by their sexual surroundings, and by the partial dissolution of cliques and hierarchies that seems to come with the very end of high school.

Jessica snorts. “Oh, definitely.” She turns one of the sample vibrators on and presses it lightly against her palm.  Michelle moves to join her in the vibrator section, but is distracted by an entire wall of lube. This could make her project of seeing which of her possessions fit in her pussy considerably easier.

Jessica moves over to Michelle, holding a medium-sized purple vibrator. “This is the one I have,” she tells Michelle. “It’s got lots of different speeds, if you’re not sure what you’d like.”

“Cool, OK, maybe. Look—they have lube bottles with pump tops, like soap! Wouldn’t that be so handy? You could just—” She mimes pushing down on the dispenser on top of a bottle of mint flavoured lube. But, OK, mime isn’t quite the right word. She actually pushes down, hard, for real, and then there’s a sticky patch over Jessica’s left breast and Michelle is having a hard time thinking about what to do because the hint of a polka-dot bra through the wet fabric is giving her feelings of the pants variety.

From the sales counter, a bored voice says, “You’ll have to pay for that now.”

* * *

Jessica wraps her jean jacket tighter around herself. Beside her, Michelle is eyeing her purchases—the lube, a bigger vibrator than the one Jessica had suggested, and the handcuffs—in their brown paper bag. Jessica can feel the lube congealing on her shirt. “Fuck,” she says, “How am I going to explain this minty-fresh addition to my wardrobe to my mom?”

Michelle looks unconcerned. “You could come to my place,” she suggests. “It’s only a few blocks from here. And I don’t think my parents are home. We could wash the shirt?”

“Why Miss…Michelle,” says Jessica, heart beating faster, posture extra-casual. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

Michelle looks suddenly uncomfortable for the first time since they started talking by her locker. She shrugs. “Kind of? But never mind, it’s really OK if you don’t want to do anything. I’m sorry.”

Jessica takes a deep breath, then manages to get out, “Sure.”

“Sure? Really, sure?”

Jessica nods. Why not? She can’t deny she’s been curious about what it would feel like. She’s just never met a girl who wants to try. This’ll be a story to tell Finch and Kevin tomorrow. If she wants to. But, strangely, she’s not sure she does.

Michelle is grinning again. “This will be so great! We could even use the handcuffs. If you want. Do you want to use the handcuffs?”

Jessica isn’t sure why, but she really does. She shoots Michelle what she hopes is a seductive smile. It worked once before. On a boy. “Let’s do it.”

Michelle smiles and starts walking.

* * *

Michelle hopes Jessica isn’t judging her room. Is it weird that she still has her stuffed animals in the shelf by her bed? Michelle wishes, not for the first time, that it didn’t feel so strange, to want to grow up so damn much but also to want to keep Mr. Frog in her bed. Mr. Frog and a vibrator. Maybe Mr. Frog and two vibrators.

When she turns to look at Jessica, the other girl has already peeled off her wet shirt and is standing in her bra in the centre of Michelle’s room. Michelle moves towards her. She reaches out a hand and traces the line where Jessica’s bra meets the skin of her cleavage.

“So is this when we kiss?”

Jessica smiles and leans in, smoothly, gently. Their lips touch, and Michelle can’t help but press their mouths harder together. She feels their teeth bump into each other. Oh well. She grabs the back of Jessica’s neck and pulls them closer still, sticking her tongue roughly into the other girl’s mouth.

When she pulls back, they’re both breathless.

Michelle reaches into the paper bag and pulls out the handcuffs. Jessica bites her lip, then smiles. Michelle feels her clit throb. She wants to do nasty things to that mouth. And Jessica wants her to do them too! This is pretty neat.

“Give me your hands,” she orders, and feels a surge of heat between her legs when Jessica obeys. She closes the cuffs around Jessica’s wrists, then pushes her arms up so they rest behind Jessica’s neck. She kisses her again, guiding Jessica towards the bed. Their mutual fall onto the sheets is maybe less graceful than it usually looks in her fantasies, but wow. A girl is in her bed. A girl is _panting_ in her bed.

Michelle pulls her own shirt off, then unclips her bra. Jessica reaches out to touch Michelle’s breasts, but Michelle guides her hands back over her head, pushing her down so she’s lying on her back on the mattress. “Did I say you could touch them, bitch?” she says. Jessica opens her mouth, but then smiles and shakes her head sheepishly. Michelle reaches under Jessica’s bra and pinches one of her nipples. “Ask nicely.”

“Can I touch your tits?”

“Say please,” says Michelle, and twists Jessica’s nipple.

Jessica moans. “Please, Michelle, please let me touch your tits. They look really, uh, nice. Really nice tits.”

“OK,” says Michelle, and then Jessica’s cuffed hands are clasping her boobs, squeezing slightly. It’s Michelle’s turn to moan. Michelle pushes Jessica’s bra up so her tits are free, and grabs them hard, feeling how much softer they are than her own. This is the coolest thing, like when you’ve been working on a piece for months and you finally play it right all the way through and you feel like you can do anything.

Michelle moves her hands to her pants and slides them off. She undoes Jessica’s jeans and pulls them off her, then gets on top of her, drawing her knee up so it rests between Jessica’s legs.

“Fuck,” says Jessica, and grinds against the offered thigh. Michelle feels heat and the faint prickle of trimmed pubic hair through cotton against her skin. Jessica stops. “Wait,” she says, “am I, like, allowed to do that? Or do I have to ask?”

Michelle giggles. “You’re learning so quickly.” She has a sudden flash of inspiration. “You’re allowed to move all you like, bitch, but you can’t come until I say so.”

Beneath her, Jessica grinds harder against her leg.

* * *

Michelle is pulling Jessica’s panties down her legs, and Jessica isn’t sure she can speak. Which is a problem if she needs to beg. Michelle runs a finger lightly down the crack between Jessica’s labia and Jessica spreads her legs wider and pushes her hips up to meet Jessica’s hand.

“You never really answered the question,” says Michelle. “How do you like getting off? Fingers in your pussy, on your clit, both?”

“Um, the second one,” says Jessica, then almost cries out when Michelle runs a wet finger over Jessica’s clit. “Fuck, yes, like that. Please.”

Jessica isn’t sure why she’s begging. She’s never imagined she would like having someone take control like this. Well, she can analyze this later. Right now she has more important things to think about. Like, for instance, Michelle’s finger, which is tracing small, precise circles over Jessica’s clit, just hard enough that it almost feels like too much.

“Maybe I just shouldn’t let you come,” muses Michelle, her finger speeding up ever so slightly. Jessica feels her heart beat faster. She’s joking, right? For a minute Jessica imagines turning the tables, flipping them both over and showing Michelle that two can play at this game. But there will be time for that later. She hopes. Now she just growls slightly, then moans again.

“Why shouldn’t I?” teases Michelle. With her free hand, she runs her fingernails down Jessica’s stomach. Jessica gasps. Oh, fuck. She’s usually so good at dirty talk, but she’s never done something like this. She swallows.

“Because I helped you get these handcuffs?” she asks. Michelle shakes her head. “Because I look so good when I come? Because if you let me come, I might return the favour?”

Michelle smiles, and Jessica wonders, not for the first time today, at how little she’d guessed at what was hiding behind the redhead’s plain cardigans and Lisa Frank notebooks. “Oh, you’ll be making me come regardless, bitch,” says Michelle, and Jessica almost comes right then; she even jerks slightly against Michelle’s finger, but stops herself just in time. “But,” says Michelle. “I guess I’ll be nice. You’re being so good, after all.” She rubs a bit harder, and then Jessica does come, arching her whole body up towards Michelle, a strangled cry caught in the back of her throat, her legs shaking, her eyes squeezed shut.

Jessica has hardly caught her breath when Michelle is on top of her, grinning as she pushes one of her tits into Jessica’s mouth. She grinds against Michelle’s hip, and then both of them nearly fall off the bed, Michelle disengaging her breast from Jessica’s mouth just moments before Jessica involuntarily bites down.

“Oops,” says Michelle, and shrugs. She guides Michelle back onto the bed, so that this time she’s lying down with her head on Michelle’s fluffy pink pillow. Jessica smiles at how casually Michelle treats their awkwardness. That’s it, thinks Jessica: Michelle is OK with being awkward. It doesn’t seem to bother her. That’s pretty hardcore.

“OK, bitch,” says Michelle, removing her panties and straddling Jessica once more, “now I want to ride your face. Do you want my pussy in your mouth?” She grips a handful of Jessica’s curls and stares into her eyes. Jessica feels a wave of arousal at the gesture. She wonders if there’s a chance she might come again today. Returning Michelle’s gaze, she nods.

Michelle repositions herself so she’s straddling Jessica’s face, then lowers her cunt onto Jessica’s waiting mouth. Jessica suddenly feels nervous. She’s only had a guy go down on her once, and it wasn’t all that great. She’s never done this. What is she supposed to do?

But Michelle is already grinding against her lips and tongue, one hand still gripped tightly in Jessica’s hair, letting out a whole series of profanities Jessica would not have expected her to even know before this afternoon. Jessica tries to keep up as best she can, alternating between licking in long, firm strokes and sucking on Michelle’s clit.

“That’s right, bitch, suck it,” Michelle is saying, and Jessica loves everything about this moment—the slight pinch of the handcuffs around her wrists, the overpowering smell of Michelle’s arousal filling her nose, the frantic way Michelle is moving her hips. Well, she’s a little worried there are some hairs in her mouth. She hopes that’s normal. It probably is. Most things about sex, Jessica is learning, are perfectly normal, even when they’re awkward.

Michelle grinds harder against her tongue, and Jessica can feel how her whole face is wet with Michelle’s juices, and then Michelle is coming, and she’s so loud, and it’s amazing to watch, how much she seems to be feeling it with her whole body. Jessica isn’t sure, but she thinks Michelle comes twice before she raises herself up and moves to lie beside Jessica. Jessica curls up against her and smiles.

* * *

After a moment, Michelle turns to Jessica. “We never put your shirt in the wash,” she says, suddenly worried. What if Jessica wants to leave right now and still has the minty stain to deal with?

Jessica shrugs. “We could do that now? And then, maybe…round two?” She wiggles her eyebrows.

“That would be so cool! Yes!” says Michelle, pulling on her still-wet panties and a camp t-shirt to go to the laundry room. She sits back down on the bed beside Jessica. “This is just like this one time, at band camp, where we played all our music, but we didn’t want to stop, so we played it all again, just way louder, and then—”

Jessica’s lips crash against hers, cutting off the rest of her story.


End file.
